1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line spring jack and an assembly method.
2. Background of the Related Art
A connector is an important device in the field of industrial electrical equipment and charging electric automobile. The key part of a connector is a metal clip terminal. As the key part of current conducting, the requirement of its insertion-withdrawal force, insertion-withdrawal frequencies and contact resistance is very high.
The combination of a line spring jack and a plug stud is one type of a metal clip terminal. The plug stud which matches the line spring jack is inserted into the line spring jack to contact with the wire of the line spring jack, thus results in an electric contact. The current line spring jack comprises a jack body, a jack cap, a line spring wire and a positioning plug. The line spring wire is located in a hole of the jack body; one end of the jack body extends out of the hole and bends outwards to catch the outer surface of the jack body. The jack cap is jacketed to the jack body. Said hole further comprises a groove in the bottom of the jack body, wherein the diameter of the groove is larger than the diameter of the jack body. The positioning plug is put into said groove, so that another end of the line spring wire is fixed between the positioning plug and the sidewall of the groove.
Although the positioning plug is used in the line spring jack described above, because the diameter of said groove is larger than the diameter of the jack body, the external diameter of the positioning plug is larger than the diameter of said groove. To assemble the positioning plug into said groove, the positioning plug is required to be stamped and thus enlarges the hole. Therefore, the hole enlarging equipment and process are required. Meanwhile, the assembly of putting the positioning plug into the groove may be more difficulty.